


Days of Happiness

by Valgus



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied one-sided attraction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru really liked Makoto’s smile, so he wished for it to always be there, even when Haru wouldn’t be around to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 17

Tachibana Makoto was probably the nicest, most amazing and kind person in the whole universe. At least, he totally was in Nanase Haruka’s universe.

Makoto always put Haru before him, like the time when Makoto let Haru had that dolphin keychain that until now was still residing on Haru’s bathroom. Before Haru knew it, he realised that Makoto always put everyone else before him. Just like when Makoto decided to let Rei knew about why Makoto was suddenly afraid of the ocean even though Makoto himself was terrified and uncomfortable on telling it. It was like Makoto always takes himself out of the equation when it comes to other people.

If Makoto always cared for other people’s happiness, then who would care for his?

At the end of his second year in high school, Haru decided that he would be that person who would care for Makoto’s happiness.

*)*

Even after the Iwatobi Swim Club was disqualified because what they did on the relay, Haru noticed that the swim club’s popularity stayed strong. He was used to hear people whispers about his swimming ability and his “cool” personality (though Haru didn’t feel like he was cool at all). The thing he wasn’t used to and probably never would was the fact that Makoto was so very popular.

Haru understood, perhaps slightly more than barely, that Makoto was well-built, with broad shoulder and strong back muscle. He was very kind and understanding. Makoto also had smile of an angel, the kind that could make Haru felt like everything would be alright as long as Makoto smiled. Makoto also had gentle, beautiful face. Of course Makoto was popular. He was popular in the way that girls considered of confessing to him, not in the way Haru was, because people preferred to watch Haru from afar and not disturbing him, like they did when Haru was swimming.

Haru knew that the stream of girls who confessed to Makoto wasn’t going to stop, even that summer, when all Haru did was swimming, doing summer homework, eating mackerel, and swimming some more. Makoto was always with him, just like always, just like it would always be.

But that wasn’t right, was it?

Haru knew that in Makoto’s happiness or future, he didn’t have a place.

Makoto was a wonderful person, so he deserved all the happiness in the world. Haru felt happy and comfortable with Makoto in his life, but Makoto liked and good with kids, so maybe one day Makoto would like to have his own kids. Haru couldn’t help Makoto with that. Haru couldn’t really help Makoto with anything, really… all Haru did was making Makoto worry because Haru would strip anywhere as long as there was large enough water around.

Haru really wanted to ask why Makoto never said ‘yes’ to one of those girls’ confession. Some of them are truly amazing, like that one girl from other high school who was little sister from Japanese swimming athlete and also a swim team manager. The other girl that Makoto met regularly on the market was a daughter of big fishermen family… but maybe mackerel only appeal so much for Haru.

As summer descended to its end, Haru decided to accept that one day, maybe one very close day in the future after they graduated form high school, Makoto would have his own life and happiness. Haru didn’t think he would be there, but he would be next Makoto and made sure that Makoto would always smile before the time come.

Makoto smiled whenever he saw Haru. Haru knew maybe that was the source of misunderstanding, because Haru then would think that Makoto could be happy with just him. How silly is that! Makoto being happy with just Haru was like… one would be happy with just bathtub! Bathtub is nice, obviously, but there were swimming pools out there—there was even ocean. Makoto deserved an entire ocean, not a small, limited bathtub of a person like Nanase Haruka.

When Haru thought about life without Makoto, he felt nauseous and his chest felt kind of hurt. But then Haru thought of Makoto’s smile and he knew he could get through anything as long as Makoto smiled.

Yes. Haru could. When Makoto smiled as he introduced his new girlfriend from his university in Tokyo, Haru would smile to Makoto smile. When Makoto smiled as he told Haru on how she said ‘yes’ to Makoto’s proposal, Haru would smile to Makoto smile. When Makoto walked outside that church in suit and under the rain of flower, Haru would smile. When Makoto told Haru his wife was expecting, Haru would smile. Haru would smile when he meet Makoto’s first child and he would continue to smile as he was known as ‘Uncle Haru’ and watched Makoto’s family grows.

So until those moments come, Haru would stay on Makoto’s side. 

Because even Haru lost everything, from swimming to mackerel, from future to happiness, even if Haru’s days of happiness with Makoto disappeared forever with no chance of ever returning, Haru was sure he would get through it all as long as Makoto smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read sad book + had to stay home because ill = this angst-y drabble.
> 
> I'm sorry. 
> 
> I guess I'll write some sort of second chapter where Makoto totally loved Haru and didn't mind even if Haru couldn't give him any children, but IDK. Makoto totally loved Haru, OK, and no one can convince me otherwise.
> 
> (Added 6 September 2015: And now I did! Flee to the second chapter right away!)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	2. 27

Where did all the time goes?

Haru woke up alone to grey ceiling, lit by streaks of sunlight on his birthday. Summer was around once again on his twenty-seventh year on earth. Haru lifted the thin blanket from his legs slowly and wobbled into the bathroom.

Washing his face, Haru looked at his reflection on the big mirror on his flat’s bathroom. Haru looked the same since he stopped growing by the beginning of his twenty. He also had the same aloof expression with slightly furrowed brows. He remembered how Miho-sensei—now happily married to Coach Sasabe with a water-lover daughter that Haru was so proud of—said how Haru looked so mature when he was just an elementary schooler. That was a lifetime ago, when they had hot pot in Coach Sasabe’s house before competition. Haru’s expression hadn’t changed after all those times.

Ten years since his second year in high school was a long time, Haru realised. He dipped into the bathtub and let his mind wondered as usual.

Everyone seemed to be busier with their own lives. Of course, Haru still swam. He still met Rin and Sousuke when it came to swimming. He still had practise tomorrow, but today was special. Today, the June 30th, was his birthday.

And Haru only wanted to spend it with someone special.

Haru sank his head below the water and watched the ceiling got all wobbly from underwater. Makoto still stuck on his side like a very stubborn, old stamp against decaying paper envelope. Haru didn’t understand why. It wasn’t like the stream of people who confessed to Makoto stopped once Makoto started working and looked more mature, albeit with worse eyesight that Makoto had to wear his glasses almost all the time.

Makoto himself still smiled at the sight of Haru whenever they met on their spare times. He smiled just like smiled back in high school and Haru almost felt like he grew instant wings whenever Makoto did that.

Haru always wanted to ask why Makoto didn’t even have a girlfriend. Makoto was slowly approaching thirties, just like Haru. It didn’t and wouldn’t matter for Haru, because all Haru needed in his life were swimming and mackerel. (Also Makoto, but Haru found it very hard to admit it, even inside his head.) What would Makoto need in his life? Was it possible that Makoto value his friendship with Haru so much that he didn’t think twice about his own love life.

Even underwater, Haru could feel his cheeks grew very warm. Dumb Makoto! If he acted like that, Haru would definitely think that Makoto liked him. But Makoto wasn’t like that at all… Makoto definitely liked girls and also kids, so he would want to have one himself…

Haru emerged from the water, panting, forgetting to breath. It had been like that since forever; whenever Haru thought about Makoto so very deeply, he forgot to breathe.

*)*

“Happy birthday, Haru-chan!” smiled Makoto as soon as Haru opened his flat’s front door.

Haru immediately pouted, “Drop the ‘chan’, Makoto…”

Makoto chuckled. His glasses slid down slightly from his nose. Haru stared. Haru wanted to kiss that cute nose of Makoto so much, but maybe he would need to tiptoe a little.

Haru walked back into his living room as Makoto closed the door and took off his shoes. They settled into the dining table, where Makoto served small birthday cake. The cake wasn’t bigger than Haru’s hand if he spread his fingers, but it was a dessert too big after Haru’s breakfast. (It was miso soup and grilled mackerel with spring onion and dash of lemon juice.)

Haru looked down at his birthday cake. It was chocolate with white creams and a dolphin made of chocolate on its top. The writings were ‘Happy Birthday’ in English and 遙 or ‘Haruka’ in Kanji. Makoto was sliding two small plates onto the table when Haru looked up.

Makoto smiled as Haru looked at him.

So Haru smiled too—which apparently startled Makoto for a bit.

Tachibana Makoto had spent more than twenty years of his life for being on Haru’s side. If that wasn’t love, then Haru didn’t know what was.

Makoto sang a happy birthday song. Haru followed half-heartedly. They ate the cake in silence. Makoto kept smiling. Makoto always smile whenever they were together. They weren’t together as much as they were in high school, but even though Haru felt sad, he had no regret.

Soon, Makoto would find someone else to smile at.

Haru got a flash image of Makoto smiling at him as they lied on the bed—Haru’s large but mostly empty bed. Haru shook his head. It was very easy for him to think about living with Makoto for the rest of his life, but Makoto deserved way more than that.

Makoto proceeded to give Haru presents. Rin and Sousuke would probably give their gifts tomorrow. Miho-sensei and Coach Sasabe usually mailed their gift. Nagisa and Rei printed Iwatobi-chan into three shirts with different colour. Makoto bought special ticket to city aquarium and told Haru they could go swim in the beach afterward.

Topped with a smile, Makoto’s gift was always the best.

*)*

The aquarium was perfect. The lunch on the aquarium café (with view to the big dolphin tank and with jellyfish aquariums as decoration) was perfect. On top of all, Makoto’s smile was perfect. Makoto was genuinely having fun—and Haru knew this because he had known Makoto for a very long time.

After big lunch, Haru felt a little too sleepy for swimming. They still went to the beach, nevertheless. Strangely, the beach was empty in such a beautiful summer day.

Makoto was the first who took off his shirt and run to the water. Haru followed, a little surprised and confused, but happy, nevertheless. They ran to the open ocean and waves, flicking water to each other as they laughed.

Life couldn’t be more perfect for Haru.

A big wave came and Makoto ran to Haru, grabbed Haru’s arms but missed and his hands landed on Haru’s hips instead. They fell safely next to the wave who left the beach once again, where Makoto laughed on top of Haru.

Haru felt his chest aching. He didn’t think there was any sight more beautiful than someone you love, under the sun, laughing their heart out. Haru shut his eyes and tried not to cry.

Makoto’s hand on Haru’s hips moved. Haru’s eyes fluttered open to blushing Makoto.

“Ah, Haru, I’m sorry…” he quickly hoisted himself up.

Haru wanted to stop him, but his words didn’t come out. He should never bother Makoto with his selfish desire.

They played some more until they were both tired and flopped down on the beach with waves tickling their feet.

Haru closed his eyes and thought he would nap there. The beach was empty, anyway. He sighed and readied himself for sleep when a shadow blocked his eyes.

Makoto smiled upside-down from his direction. Haru looked up at Makoto and raised his eyebrows.

Makoto blushed again. “Uh… um… H-Haru…” he stuttered. It was unlike Makoto to stutter. Haru sat, wanting to touch Makoto’s cheek, to check whether he was okay because Makoto’s face was so red.

“What is it, Makoto?” Haru settled to sitting down formally on his legs, facing Makoto who looked down on the sand.

Makoto slowly looked at Haru, his green eyes were watery, and he muttered, “I like you, Haru.”

Haru thought his stomach would fall between his legs, but then he realised that Makoto probably meant that as friend. Haru made a slight smile, “I know, Makoto. I like you too.”

Makoto stuttered again, “R-really?”

Haru raised his eyebrows, wondering why this wasn’t obvious for Makoto—they had been friends for over twenty years. “Yes.”

Makoto’s eyes widened… then he looked like he wanted to cry again, “But not as friend, Haru-chan.”

Haru didn’t even realise Makoto just called him with ‘chan’ again.

Makoto looked at Haru again—and this time, he really cried, because tears fell on his slightly tanned cheeks, “I like you, Haru. I’ve always been. I thought I just like you as my best friend, but I don’t—“ Makoto sobbed. “I don’t just like you like that. You’re the most important person in my life. I never have a day when I didn’t wake up thinking about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Makoto cried harder and harder with each word. Then he stared at Haru through his overflowing tears, “I love you, Haruka.”

This time, Haru didn’t feel like growing wings. If there was proper description for what he felt, maybe he felt like he suddenly loaded into a space ship and left the earth at supersonic speed.

Makoto loved him. _Loved him._ And not as friend.

Haru only realised he was crying as well when his tears dropped from his chin to his leg. He leaned forward and hugged Makoto who still cried. “I love you too, Makoto.”

Makoto sobbed into Haru’s shoulders and Haru thought he never saw anyone more beautiful even when their face was covered with tears and snot.

Haru didn’t know how long they sat there, kissed by the waves near the ocean. Haru didn’t mind, anyway. If this was a dream (perhaps it was, but Haru thought it was very much okay to have beautiful dream), Haru wanted to stay sleep as long as possible.

After sometime, Makoto pulled back and smiled to Haru. His eyes were slightly red from crying. Haru smiled too, but he leaned forward again. Haru felt strange, like his body was on autopilot. The next thing he knew, Haru kissed Makoto very briefly on the lips.

They both froze.

Makoto tasted like sea water and squid he had for lunch. Makoto blinked. Haru also blinked.

“H-Haru…” stuttered Makoto. “T-that was my first kiss.”

Haru felt his chest swelled with pride, “That was also my first kiss.”

They didn’t broke their eye contact. Suddenly Makoto grabbed Haru’s head and kissed Haru hungrily. Haru responded just as aggressive and they were rolling on the beach, kissing each other. Haru didn’t even care if anyone see, even though he knew that the beach was empty.

When they stopped, Makoto was on top of him, panting and blushing and slightly sweating and he was the most beautiful thing Haru had ever seen.

Makoto looked down at Haru, leaning for another kiss when he suddenly froze. Haru pouted. He wanted that kiss. It suddenly became debt Makoto had to pay immediately.

“What is it, Makoto?” sighed Haru.

Makoto laughed awkwardly, “I… I forgot something very important.”

Haru sat, running his hand through his hair, “Did you left your wallet on the café?”

Makoto shook his head. "I actually arranged so that this beach would be empty today..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

It couldn’t be, could it? Haru inched away because he was so happy he was scared.

Makoto open the little black box’s lid slowly, exposing a small gold ring inside it. “Haruka,” Makoto smiled. “Would you marry me?”

Haru jumped on top of Makoto and kissed the taller male fully in the mouth. The box flew from Makoto’s hand right next to Makoto’s head, pinned to the sand as Haru kissed him aggressively.

Makoto pleaded because he was out of breath and Haru laughed into Makoto’s lips.

“Yes! Yes, Makoto! Yes!” he laughed again and Makoto cried again. Maybe because Haru had laughed more than he ever had in his life. But it was totally appropriate, because Haru’s long, lifetime crush just asked his hand for marriage.

Makoto laughed and cried and before Haru knew it, he was laughing and crying as well. They held against each other and sobbed into each other’s shoulders. When they were done, Makoto put the ring into Haru’s finger.

Next year’s June 30th would be even better, Haru believed. He closed his eyes and leaned to Makoto’s warm embrace once again. Next year by the same date, Haru would woke up to Makoto next to him—then they would take a bath together and have breakfast together and then Makoto said goodbye to his husband for work and that husband of Makoto would be Haru.

‘Tachibana Haruka’.

Yes. That had a nice ring to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for happy ending!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
